A Painting's Demise
by Masked Guide
Summary: A Two-Shot of the 'Painting's Demise', but from two views; Ib and Mary. Plus, a little twist ending... Rated T just to be safe.
1. Lonely

Lonely

"Ugh... and to think, we were so close..." I mutter to myself. How could Ib just give up like that? I mean, I don't really care about Garry, but I wanted Ib to come with me! I turn and put a hand on the doorknob, thinking about trying to convince Ib to come with, but my better judgment kicks in. "No, forget Ib! I'll get out by myself!"

I turn in a huff and walk way from the doll room. Then, I climb up the stairs and go into the room with the moon-bed painting. I wanna moon-bed...

I politely ask the mannequin blocking the way to move, and I walk down the stairs, and into the black, scary-looking art gallery. "I'm so close..." I mutter to myself, walking past painting after painting, even the one of big sis!

I walk up to the painting called something World. "Is this the way out?" The lights flash and make me jump, but... not 'cause I was scared! The painting's frame falls off and I smile big. "Yay!" Without another word, I take a running start and jump through the big painting.

"... ... ... ...? I.. I did it!" I jump into the air and clap my hands together in excitement. I rush over to the left, eager to see some people. Nobody seems to be there, though. I'm kinda worried...

"Is anyone here...?" I shout. I look all around me. "Is this part of the gallery too?" I walk forward to try and find somebody. It's only when I reach the front desk that I realize that there's nobody there. Maybe it's closed...?

I look to the right. "Oh! A door! Is it an exit?" I approach the door and push on in, but it wont budge. "Huh... It wont open? It's locked... What now...? I just wanna get outside..."

The lights flicker again and then turn off. I hear really weird footsteps in the distance, so I walk away from the door. I come to the painting of the weirdo fish and look around again. There's a piece of paper stuck to the wall with 'No going back. No going anywhere.' printed in red ink. I walk away from it, slightly scared.

I look around more, and see a giant, wilted yellow rose. There's another paper that says 'Your heart is fabricated...' What's that supposed to mean? My lip quivers. "Is someone there?" I keep getting more and more afraid, so I pull out the palette knife that Ib found to protect myself. "Just in case..."

The lights keep getting darker and darker, and I don't know what's going on! "I'm scarred. Help me..." Eventually, the lights completely fade out and I'm left in a dark room. "No... Nooo! What is this?! I can't see a thing!" I turn my head and attempt to see something, anything. "Why... Why is it like this? It's supposed to be bright and fun and... and full of people outside! Why is it just me here?!" I break dow and cry, my sobs echoing through the darkness.

I run aimlessly in any direction. "*sniff* ...Ib... Where are you? I'm lonely..." I get desperate, so I run in the other direction, sobbing. "I'm so scarred! Help! Ga-Garry!"

I take a few more steps, but find it hopeless. "Waaaaahhh... Somebody..." I fall to the ground, and call out to my last resort.

"Father!" No response. There's absolutely no sound anywhere, and I can't see anything! I... I want to go back! I wanna see Ib and Garry again! Somebody help me! I'm so scarred!

From the silence, I hear footsteps coming towards me. "Ib?" The person comes closer, saying nothing. "Garry? Is that you? Who is it?" A flicker of light burns through the darkness, illuminating the face of the person.

Father.

"Father?" I crawl towards him.

"Mary, I told you not to stray away." He says, his tone sweet and gentle. How is this possible? How is father here?

"I... wanted to see the outside world." I stand, my legs slightly shaking. The self-portrait!

"You know not to try that." He holds out his hand once he gets to me. "Come, lets go back together." I gingerly take his hand. He might not be the real thing, but his hands sure feel the same.

"Dad?" He kneels down to face me, and that's when I jump into his arms. "I was scarred! Please take me home!" I sob into his shoulder. He gently lifts me off the ground with one arm and I hold to him tighter. "I wanna go home..."

"Don't worry. That's where we're going." He starts to walk as I continue to cry on his shoulder. He brings me to the mural, and I finally calm down. I gaze intently at the large painting, and tell him, "Daddy, you're really good at painting."

"Hmm, you think so?"

'Yeah! I remember when you did this one! You did a good job." I press my face to his, the blonde stubble on his chin making my face itchy. The lights flash again, and he walks into the painting.

After we reach the other side, he sets me down and places a hand on my shoulder. "Now, go find your friends." I grin at him.

"Okay!" I run off in the direction that the doll room is in, run up the stairs, then through the brown place, then through the purple area. I open the door to the doll room. "Ib! I found..." I look at the scene in shock. Every doll in the room has no head. They've all been torn off. Ib sits close to Garry, both of them saying nothing.

"Ib?" I walk over and sit right in front of her. "Ib, c'mon. What's wrong?" Ib's long, brown hair covers her eyes when she looks up at me. "I found the way out, Ib! Let's go!" I say, shaking her back and forth.

She finally says something. "Way... out?"

"Yeah! We can leave."

"No, I... can't leave. Not without... Garry." I turn to said man.

"Garry! Let's leave! I know the way out!" Garry just stares blankly off into space. "Garry? Ib? What's wrong?"

Ib looks at me, hair falling from her face and showing her eyes. Which were blank. "What's... wrong?... Heh. Heheheh. Nothing's wrong... Mary." She snickers with the creepiest smile I've ever seen. "We're just all having FUN is all! So much fun!" I look back to Garry, who still has the same expressionless look.

They've... gone crazy... both of them! I collapse to the floor. Now how will I get out? I... I need them to get to the outside world! I just wanna... see it.

We all stay in that room, until both Garry and Ib fall asleep and never get up again. I tried to wake them up, but it just doesn't work. That's when father comes and gets me. I cried so much when he did. So now, I'm all alone again. But... I really want to go to the outside world.

Wont somebody come soon?


	2. Crazy

Crazy

I fall to my knees in front of a giggling Garry. How could I let it come to this? He's insane. Lost his mind. I don't want to just leave him here, though. I don't want to go any farther if even one of my friends isn't coming with. Gary continues to talk to himself, even though I'm right in front of him. Mary chimes in, "Ib? I think we should just go. He's not moving." I stay motionless and silent in my grief. I'm not going anywhere without him. I mean, we just got back together and now...?

"Come on... Ib?" She tries to pull me up, but a pull back and remain sitting. She finally gives up on getting me to stand.

"Mary... Just leave us here."

"You want me to go ahead? You sure?" I nod my head. "... You dummy... I tell you, we'll get out together..." When i don't say anything, Mary gets angry. "But I guess I'll just have to go alone!" She storms out of the room, slamming the door as she leaves. I'm sorry, Mary.

Garry looks at me. "So you decided to stay with us? That's good! Now we can have another friend to play with!" He cheers. "What's your name?" Come on, Garry! You know this! Please remember!

"I'm... uh... Ib."

"Ib?" He cocks his head to the right. "That's a pretty strange name." Tears well up in my eyes. "But, hey! Everyone is welcome here!"

I look up at him and try a last resort. "Garry! Please! It's me, Ib! Remember!"

Garry looks at me, shocked. "... Uh, I can't say I remember you." He's gone. I can't get him back, now.

I collapse to the floor, shedding tears like crazy. Garry is gone forever. That's when I hear it.

"Why are you so sad?" It definitely was not Garry's voice. I look around at the bunnies. "Why not play with us?"

My eye twitches when I realize I can hear them as well. But I don't want to hear them! I'll end up just like Garry! "... Stop."

Another one speaks up. "Yeah! Come play!"

Shut up.

"We just want to play!"

"Shut up!"

"Come play with us, Ib!"

"Shut UP!' I scream at them, covering my ears and shaking my head. "Get out of my head!"

"But we want to play!"

"Yeah! Play!"

"Ib! Play!"

"NOOOOO!" I scream at them. "I don't want to!"

"...Why?" I turn to the one who said that. If I can break them... maybe they'll stop...

I stand up and walk towards the bunny. They all shout at me, "Why?! Play with us!"

"I said SHUT UP!" I grab one off of the floor and throw it across the room, where it shatters into little tiny pieces. The room falls silent, except for my heavy breathing. Then every single bunny bursts into conversation.

"I can't believe she did that!"

"Don't throw me!"

"I don't want to die!" The room begins to morph into it's true form, letting me see the full hideousness of it all. They weren't bunnies, they were DOLLS. The creepiest dolls in the universe, in fact. Every one remains completely motionless as they yell at me to stop. I scream in fear at them as they chatter around me. My hands shaking, I reach for another one, and realizing that I can't throw them to break them, I pick it up and rip it's head off. There's another long silence from the wretched dolls. I continue to pull off every single doll head to make sure I don't ever hear the voices ever again.

"Why are you doing this?" Garry's voice stirs me from my rage. I spin around to face him.

"Because... I want you to... come with..."

"But I don't wanna come with you! I never want to leave!"

"You don't want to... leave?"

"NO! Especially not with you!"

"... ... ... Then can I stay here?" I honestly don't know why I want him to come with me so bad. I also don't know why I said that...

"Of course! I told you that a long time ago, didn't I?" Staying with Garry seems to be the best option right now...

I collapse in front of Garry. "We'll stay together... I want to... stay with you." My head rests on Garry's lap. He grins.

"Yeah! Lets play together!" That moment is when I officially give up all hope.

"Garry?"

"Yeah?"

"... I'm sorry." My tears are all dried up, and all my other emotions are exhausted, except for... happy. All I can feel right now is joy. Complete elation from the fact that I get to stay with him. I giggle like a mad person. "Hehe. I'm so sorry, Garry. Ib is... hehehehe... so sorry!"

There's a change in Garry's personality. He stands me up and shakes me, like trying to snap me out of something. His lips are moving, but... I can't hear him because my own thoughts are screaming at me in my head. After a while, he gives in as well, and just sits there, like me, with a blank stare on his face. Maybe he did snap out of it? Who really knows. Eventually, Mary comes back in, spouting some nonsense about a way out. So, I tell her I'm not leaving Garry, ever again.

I will stay with him until the day we die...

A/N: Sorry that it's so short, I really wanted this to be a ramble anyways, cuz I'm already working on 4 different stories, PLUS coming up with ideas for another one. So, there it is, the tragic end to a tragic story.


End file.
